IF
IF, also called "Iffy" is one of the main characters of Hyperdimension Sephira. She is a mercenary of sorts that works for the Guild in Leanbox, being tasked with hunting dangerous monsters and other people looking to start trouble. Chronology Hyperdimension Sephira IF makes her debut on the first Episode of Hyperdimension Sephira, "Welcome to Gamindustri". After Shizuki and Compa become trapped in a cave, Compa texts her to come rescue them in the event that they are unable to find a way out. As they were being attacked by a residing monster, IF attacks it with exploding daggers and dashes out of the cave with Shizuki and Compa in tow. In order to put in end to the creature for good, she kills it by blowing up the cave entrance, crushing it with boulders. After introducing herself to Shizuki, he eventually passes out shortly after from a toxin injected into his wound. She and Compa would later carry him back to Compa's home to treat him. Appearance Iffyz.png|IF Regular IF new 2.png|IF Outfit 2 DarkIffy.jpg|Corruptied Form IF is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. Personality & Character IF shows to be headstrong and serious. She always focuses on everything important and does not like to do unnecessary things if they do not provide anything useful or achieve anything for herself or the group. As a result, she's usually dragged into doing things she normally would rather pass over or ignore. But may give into, if people nag her enough about it. While normally serious, she does have a sense of humor. But it's usually dry and gives her a relaxed atmosphere until frustrated or ticked off. IF is much more friendly towards others and cares for those close to her like Compa, Shizuku and Kojiro. However, while she has kept her "first things first" mindset and is sarcastic still, she's also viewed as a tsundere. To compa, she acts as a helpful sister and close friend and eventually it's revealed that she is actually very shy and sensitive when it comes to her friendships, which could imply she's somewhat insecure about herself and tries to hide these feelings. She also enjoys playing games on her cellphone. During the G.H.Q attacks, IF becomes a bit paranoid and on edge due to the fact that she's never dealt with enemies of this nature before along with their unpredictability. She ultimately looks up to Kojiro because of him being composed in the face of insurmountable odds and develops feelings toward him. Powers & Abilities IF is one of the most talented agents of the Guild. Since a young age, she was trained in hand to hand combat and the use of various weapons. She is skilled in using small blades such as Katars and shortswords and even handguns. She has taken down many enemies including various monsters, criminals and even G.H.Q Soldiers and Archon Drones. Her main weapons of choice are two small blades which has been shown to have varying features. She can throw multiple blades at her enemies which can freeze targets, or explode on impact. She is noted for being very fast, as she holds the title of the Wind of Gamindustri and is quite agile, making certain enemies unable to keep up with her for long. IF also has an ability that allows her to increase her speed and attack strength. This results in her body being covered in an soft azure aura but this ability takes a toll on her body and if used too often, she becomes weaker and unable to continue fighting. Aside from using smaller blades, she occasionally used two handguns which has different kinds of ammunition depending on the situation. The ammo that she has used so far has been live ammunition, ammo that uses some kind of energy to harm stronger opponents, and tranquilizers. She's also been shown to use some kind of grenades in precarious situations. Upon being corrupted by the Ciakar Mist, she wears a bit more armor while wearing much more revealing attire. Her equipment mostly consists of razor sharp claws and her fighting style is noted to have become more feral in this state. Category:Main Characters Category:Gamindustrians Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Female